foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Behemoth (Character)
Rattle (flashback) Time Heroes |company = Stopmotion101 Studios |traits = Calculating Intelligent Ruthless |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |powers = Enhanced strength Enhanced Durability Sorcery |allegiance = Dieadric Empire |alias = The Behemoth |theme = | powerlevel = Power-Extreme }} Emperor Behemoth is a major antagonist in the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. He is an ancient, powerful Dirrivian emperor from the planet of Darkmoore, who is the creator of the Sword of Behemoth, and a godlike alien being that predated Lord Crimson. He is the main antagonist of Injustice: Armageddon, and one of the main antagonists of Time Heroes. Biography Behemoth was originally a Dirrivian warrior from the graveyard planet of Darkmoore on the edge of the galaxy. At some point, he ventured into a massive planet-wide ravine on his planet known as the Rift and absorbed powerful energies emitting from the core of the planet that transformed him into a godlike warrior. Following this event, he used his power to forge the Sword of Behemoth from within the energy of the core. Behemoth's tremendous power enabled him to rise up to the rank of a military leader amongst his people, as he became their strongest warrior and king. However, years later, worlds began going dark on the edge of the galaxy as the Ceptoid Swarm began converting planets into their empire. This lead to mass paranoia and panic within his race in fear of being converted into the Swarm, forcing Behemoth to use his influence and power to take charge, and unite his people into the Dieadric Empire over the course of centuries. As his people became increasingly stronger, their military and governments united against the Ceptoid threat. This was a period known as the Conversion Wars, where Behemoth lead his people against the Ceptoid Mind Zydrion, who sought to convert Behemoth and his people for increasing the swarm's power. Behemoth's war against the Ceptoids ended when he breached the Ceptoid Swarm Moon that housed Zydrion, with his armies destroying the conversion facilities within, before concluding with a climactic battle between Zydrion and Behemoth, with the former being killed within the moon's core. Years following the war, an Anadonian warrior known as Orius the Great came at odds with Behemoth, eventually challenging him to a battle. It is said the two fought for 3 days and nights before Behemoth was finally killed, with his sword being claimed by Orius, passed down for generations to come, until Lord Crimson would discover it centuries later. In truth, through unknown means, Behemoth was trapped within the Ether realm at some point following his battle with Orius. Appearances Behemoth first appears in Injustice: Armageddon. He also cameos in [[Rattle]] , and will return in Time Heroes. Significance Behemoth represents the first truly cosmic threat within the THCU. He is destruction incarnate and is raw, pure demonic power left unchecked. Trivia * Behemoth's power eclipses Lord Crimson's by a large margin, with him being one of the most powerful characters in the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. * Behemoth's morph was designed by Wholesaleryan56, who also acts as a costume designer for the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe films. * Behemoth was originally the main antagonist of the first written draft of Time Heroes, however, the idea was scrapped, yet the character was kept canon. Gallery Photo 1= . Category:Time Heroes Cinematic Universe Category:Antagonists Category:Extraterrestrial Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Time Heroes Antagonists